dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Android
*No. 14 *No. 15 *No. 16 *No. 17 *No. 18 *No. 19 *No. 20 *Cell *Hell Fighter 17 *Super 17 }} The |Jinzōningen|lit meaning=Artificial Humans}} were a series of part-Human, part-machine creations invented by Red Ribbon Army scientist Doctor Gero. Overview The Androids of the Red Ribbon Army were the inventions of Doctor Gero, which were intended to assist the Army successfully dominate the world.Dragon Ball Full Color: Androids & Cell Arc Volume #01, Akira Toriyama interview''Dragon Ball Z'' chapter 141 After the Army's defeat by Gokū, Gero began to study the Saiyan, his friends, and his enemies in order to create more powerful Androids for the sole purpose of killing him. In the anime, a second scientist—Doctor Flappe—was said to have worked on No. 8 alongside Gero.Daizenshuu 7 Despite the name "Android", not all of the Androids were primarily human. For example, both #16 and #19 were entirely mechanical and the Android Cell was an amalgamation of a myriad of species. In fact, the entirety of the Androids spanning #1 to #12 were entirely mechanical. This was done by Gero in order to give him full control over the Android and its actions.Dragon Ball Full Color: Androids & Cell Arc Volume #02, Akira Toriyama interview In all, Doctor Gero invented three distinct types of Androids: # The first distinct model to appear in the series was the energy-absorption model. These Androids required the ki energy from organic sources in order to increase their power. They accomplished this through small circular nodules on the palms of their hands.Dragon Ball Z chapter 149 Additionally, this model of Android could not be detected by those capable of sensing ki.Dragon Ball Z chapter 143 Both Androids shown from this model had completely synthetic bodies with only a human brain—effectively making them immortal. While this model initially proved formidable, its flaws were glaring. If this model was unable to absorb energy from an organic source, it could run out of power sufficient enough to fight powerful enemies. Additionally, if its palms were ripped off it would no longer be capable of absorbing energy.Dragon Ball Z chapter 150 Androids #19 and #20 were examples of this model. # The second model was far more efficient, wielding infinite energy. This second model was composed mostly of a human base which Gero then enhanced with cybernetic technology. This meant that they no longer required food for sustenance, though they still required hydration. As a model primarily consisting of a human base, the infinite-energy model Androids could also increase their strength even further by training.Dragon Ball Full Color: Androids & Cell Arc Volume #06, Akira Toriyama interview Even without training, this model is extraordinarily powerful. #18 was easily able to overwhelm Super Saiyan Vegeta, while #17 was initially able to defeat Piccolo, Tenshinhan, and the futuristic Super Saiyan Trunks all on his own. Androids #16, #17, and #18 were examples of this model. # The third and final model consisted solely of Cell. Consisting almost entirely of organic matter, Cell was an Android constructed from the cells of Earth's greatest warriors, hence his name. These cells allowed him to wield the traits of of the fighters that make up his design. Despite these obvious advantages, Cell's model was created incomplete, requiring him to absorb #17 and #18 in order to obtain this completion.Dragon Ball Z chapter 169 Abilities Similar cases After his defeat by Gokū on Namek, Freeza was rebuilt as a cyborg.Dragon Ball Z chapter 136 According to the tyrant himself, these cyborg enhancements increased his power even further. He remained a cyborg after his death and even into his revival, until all of his organic body was regenerated by the regeneration technology of the Galactic Freeza Army.Dragon Ball Z: Revival of 'F' In Other Timelines Movies Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans The tenth movie of the Dragon Ball series introduced three new Androids created by Gero; No. 13, No. 14, and No. 15, purely synthetic models finished by Gero's subterranean supercomputer. Following the same pattern as all Androids created by Gero after the destruction of the Red Ribbon Army, No.'s 13 through 15 were created with one single purpose — killing the Saiyan Son Gokū to fulfill Gero's need for revenge. Despite their considerable powers, all three Androids met their end at the hands of the Dragon Team, leaving Gero's vendetta unfulfilled by the three new units.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Battle!! The Three Great Super Saiyans In Other Media Video Games References Category:Terminology Category:Android